


[TF] 星星因你而亮

by TF061029



Series: 短篇甜品集 [8]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TF061029/pseuds/TF061029
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Series: 短篇甜品集 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646644
Kudos: 2





	[TF] 星星因你而亮

*一发完甜饼，轻松看文，愉快身心。  
*时间线莫约是2008年左右，没有智慧型手机。

有些人在你还未意识到以前，就已经成为了你生命中的光。

00.  
手冢国光会注意到不二周助，是在高一上学期第三周的体育课上。

夏天的蝉声鼓噪着，偌大的校园里即使是上课时空无一人的走廊也看上去格外让人烦闷，像是有把火随时要从鼻孔里冲出来似的。刚升上高一的一年一班学生们准时地出现在游泳池畔，女生互相遮遮掩掩，有点别扭的走到离男生群最远的地方坐下。

下午第一节课的阳光依然热情灿烂，从学校清洁工洗得一尘不染的玻璃天花板穿进来，给本来也就不是很平静的池水添上了几抹金光。几个男生已经不时地用余光好奇地撇着坐在台阶上的女孩们，接着又装作没事的相视一笑，低头窃窃私语。

手冢穿着黑色的四角泳裤，离那些男同学有点距离，却还是有一些腿于“腿长”、“肤白”、“腰细”的字眼钻进了他的耳里。他颇为无奈地叹了口气，只好把专注力放在地板上那些有棱有角的地砖缝里。

再抬眼时，他一眼就看见了在正朝泳池畔走来的，那个在阳光下闪着些许金光的人影。  
“呐，我能坐这里吗？”  
“啊，可以。”

少年的蜜棕色头发看上去并不是很细软，但是闪着的光泽让手冢一时间并不是很能明白，到底发光的是不二白皙的肤色，或者是他在阳光下变成蜜糖色的头发。  
“我记得，你是手冢对吗？手冢国光？”

不二转头看向自己身旁寡言的同学，脸上的笑容看上去善良无害。  
“嗯，我是手冢国光。”  
“不二周助，很高兴认识你。”

01.  
不二也不知道为什么自己要坐在手冢旁边，他前一节在英文课上被老师点为小助手所以耽误了点时间，匆匆赶到游泳馆并且迅速换好泳裤走出更衣室的时候，视线马上就被泳池旁那个发着光的人吸了过去。

他知道自己并不是那种自来熟的性格，稍微幸运一点的是长得很温和，所以即便只是礼貌性地笑笑，多数人就都不太感觉得到他刻意隔出的那段心与心的距离。小少年踏着不疾不徐的步伐朝池边的人群走去，那抹金光就在他余光里一闪一闪。不二心想，这位同学叫做手冢国光的同学，该不会是防晒霜精下凡。

“手冢，你平时有运动的习惯吧？”不二瞧着手冢比起其他男生已经明显的长了开来的身体，语气淡淡的问了一句。  
“嗯，小学开始有打网球，平时也常常和父亲祖父去登山。”手冢转头看了下不二和他身上的那条明显比自己小一号的深蓝色四角泳裤，点了点头。

游泳课结束的时候，少年少女们三三两两的从池畔走回更衣室和淋浴间，不二和手冢并着肩，微微仰头对他一笑，紧跟着就推门进入一旁的浴室。

水声唏哩唏哩的回荡在场馆里，手冢冲着冷水澡时，发现自己脑海里都还是不二走进隔壁淋浴间前的那抹微笑。脚边有些许从隔壁流过来的水，他还能从鼻尖嗅到一点好闻的橙花混着柠檬的味道。他想，明明大家洗的都是冷水，或许是体温太高才有现在这样、仿佛有蒸汽包围自己的错觉。

02.  
高一上学期临近尾声的时候，手冢国光在自己的学生柜里收到了一封匿名信。  
“圣诞快乐，希望能在这个日子里，也把爱与祝福连同这张卡片一起传递给你。”

他手里拿着那张卡片，感受着指尖传来的心跳一震一震，丝毫未注意到四周的同学已经在放学钟声结束的时候走了个精光，徒留他肩宽腿长的身形在昏黄的夕阳下拉出一道长长的侧影。手冢拉下外套拉链，把卡片小心翼翼地放到自己制服胸前的左边口袋，接着沉默半晌，他掏出手机。  
“圣诞快乐，希望爱与祝福里都能够有你。”

没有几个字的简讯很快就被按下发送键，接着在走廊的尽头，有一道清脆的叮铃声划破空气，传到了手冢国光耳里。他朝声音的来源看去，看见不二周助站在那里，脸上又是红晕，又有股不得了的神气。

手冢的角度看过去正好夕阳的光都被收进不二湛蓝色的眼底。暖暖的橙色和冰凉的蓝色映在一起看的他有点离不开眼，却又因为心意的了然感到有点好笑有趣，有点忐忑，他重新拉上外套拉链走向不二，深吸了口气。  
“你看上去很得意。”  
“手冢看上去也很容光焕发啊？”  
“除了恶作剧成功，我没看过你脸上有过更得意的表情了。”他轻叹口气，手揉上了不二的发顶，接着又下滑，帮他整理了下脖子上的围巾。

不二自然地让手冢帮自己调整好，两人这才并着肩一起走向学校大门。  
“呐，手冢。”  
“啊，不二。”  
“得意是应该的啊。”

手冢觉得如果声音也能够有颜色，那不二此时的声音，应该就是属于美好月夜的银白色。  
“毕竟我现在有男朋友了啊。”  
“嗯。”

下雪的空气突然间也没有那么寒冷那么刺鼻了，手冢心想。他感觉到左侧一直注视着自己的那道目光，顿了顿，低沉的声音再度划破属于冬日午后校园的宁静。  
“圣诞快乐，男朋友。”

03.  
高中的课后有非强制性的第二外语选修课，不二和手冢一人选修了法文，一人则选修了德文。每个星期三的放学后，他们就各自前往不同的教室，最后又伴着夜色一起并肩走出校园，经过那几个熟悉的路口和几条熟悉的街。  
恋爱在这个年纪，对谁都是陌生又新奇。  
“呐，手冢。”  
“嗯？”

春天的夜晚里，风总是会卷起青草和花的味道，整把捧道行人的面前。手冢停下脚步，轻轻地转头看了身旁不二一眼。不二对着他歪头笑了笑，两人走到住家附近路口的花园，放下手提的便当袋和有些重量的书包，坐在了长椅上。  
“你觉得，爱情究竟是什么呢？”不二轻的声音飘在风里，和花跟青草的味道融在了一起。  
手冢吞了吞口水，思量片刻后才又开口：“不二，你知道这没有正确答案。”  
“我当然知道呀，但我就想知道手冢会怎么回答呢。”

不二心里窃笑，他心里那座恶作剧的花园已经开满了花，一朵朵欣欣向荣的，全都等着手冢国光不知所措的模样，或者一些奇怪的、再古板不过的回答。

两个人相处的时日里，因为与生具来的默契，已经让他们即使在这样懵懂的年纪和紧凑的生活节奏下，也很快的把对方的性格摸了个遍。不二正嘴角带笑心里搓手的等着手冢尴尬的回答，就看见自己的男朋友无比坚定却语气自然地吐出几个字。  
“爱情，是我和你。”

手冢转过头来认真的看进不二眼里，对着愣愣的蜜棕色脑袋主人又重复了一次。  
“我说，爱情，是我和你。”  
“……”不二盯着手冢，眼睛缓缓地眨了眨，一语不发。

手冢看着他的样子，最终还是没忍住嘴角的抽动，噗地笑出了声。不二看着他抖动的肩膀还有企图努力下压的嘴角，跟着也笑了出来。两人一前一后地笑了一阵子才停下，手冢才转向不二，就感觉到自己的脸被眼前小一号的人轻轻托住。  
“很高明啊，手冢？”  
“啊，过奖，应该的。”  
“傻子，爱情里哪有什么是应该的啊……”不二轻轻地笑了一下，有点后知后觉地感到不好意思，跟着把轻捏着男朋友脸颊的手收了回来。

然后他的手就被捉住了，紧紧的被包在另一双大手里。  
“身为你的男朋友，可以和你斗智斗勇是应该的。”  
“……手冢国光，我不记得你的兴趣里有看爱情小说这项。”  
“是没有。”

手冢把手放开，在不二还没反应过来前迅速轻柔的吻了吻他的额头。  
“所以你可以知道，这些话都是绝对真心的。”

04.  
高二那年的期末，学校发了张公告。内容是学校将在暑假的第二第三周前往法国签署姐妹校，同时需要高一高二学生们踊跃报名十五人的代表团，并且以第二外语选修法文的同学为优先。不二家里非常鼓励他趁着这时候出去看看，于是不二就迅速地提出了申请，并且在结业式前一周收到了航班资讯以及相关的集合地点还有行前须知。

“呐，男朋友。”  
“嗯？”  
“接下来要分别十七天，想我吗？”不二边说着，边晃了晃两人牵着的手。  
“嗯。”手冢抿了抿唇，又推了下鼻梁上的眼镜。  
“夏天啊……中间差了六个小时，我要睡觉的时候，手冢才准备起床呢。”  
“会想你的。”

不二感觉到自己的后颈被不轻不重的揉了两下，他的视线从原本盯着地上和手冢连在一起的影子，到抬眼看了下远处被扫到街边的叶片。  
“嗯，谢谢男朋友，我也会想你的。”

暑假很快进入第二周，不二出发当天踩着点到校门口前集合的时候，意外的看见了手冢。他揉了揉才补完眠所以有点酸涩的眼睛，看着昨晚道晚安时没有提到今天会出现的男朋友朝他走来。  
“手冢？”  
“嗯，这给你。”手冢自然地拖过他的行李箱和身上的背包，一边说道。

不二低头，发现手冢往自己手里塞了一本有点厚度的印刷物，一时之间有点恍神。他还想再看清楚些，就被已经把行李安置好又走回来的手冢轻推往游览车的方向。  
“一路平安，到了再看。”一个吻落在他的唇上，像是安抚中带着最诚挚的祝福。  
“嗯，记得想我。”一吻结束，不二就惦起脚，轻轻地回吻在手冢国光的鼻心。

进了机舱后，不二走进那个靠窗的位置坐下，又盯着手机上显示将近午夜的时间看了好一下，这才仔细的把手冢方才塞在他手里的书从包里拿出来翻看。

——《这样说法文好简单！日常生活用语大全！》

小少年心里带着点激动翻开了书，在扉页的地方只看见几个整齐严谨的字迹。  
“匆忙间帮你准备了这个，里面标了些重点，希望接下来几天你能玩得愉快。”

不二呼出了一口气，盯着窗外喃喃自语。  
“呐，手冢，你真的很好呢。”

虽然不是第一次坐飞机，也知道飞往法国的方向需要全程睡觉才比较不容易有时差，但不二出于好奇，还是打算看看手冢都在书里标记了哪些重点。他小心翼翼的调整了一个比较舒服的姿势，把鞋子脱好了后放到前方座椅下，这才翻起了书。

——您好，请问可以帮我把行李放上去吗？  
——不好意思，请问可以帮我帮行李拿下来吗？  
——抱歉，我听不太明白，可以再说一次吗？  
——我喜欢吃辣，谢谢。  
——请问你一个人吗？

“……”不二周助一时竟不知道该说什么比较好，并不完全是因为手冢标起来的这些句子，而是手冢在标注后自己还在那些句子旁写上了一些附注。

——你的身高，可能会需要这句话帮助你。  
——嗯，拿不到别勉强。  
——虽然用到的情况应该很少，但是还是以防万一。  
——欧洲的辣味食物应该不多，你多忍耐点。  
——遇到说这句话的人，记得跟他说你有男朋友。

05.  
飞机在凌晨六点时降落在巴黎，不二和其他同学们拖着疲惫的身体先把即将要进行签署的学校参观了一遍，这才又全部前往下塌的饭店。等到开完会，老师宣布完接下来几天的行程和每个人要进行交流的班级后，他才挣扎着走进浴室去给自己好好的冲了个澡。洗完澡倒在床上，不二半趴着从背包里拿出了电脑，他忍着困意输入无线网路的密码，马上就发现邮箱里有封新的信。

是男朋友寄来的信，里头有一段录音。  
“等你收到这封信的时候，法国应该是晚上，而你也很累了吧。你说了会想我，说了等你要睡觉时我才正要起床，所以我接下来每天都会把录好的音传到你的信箱里。”

不二把头埋进枕头里，手握成拳一下一下的虚捶在床上，而电脑里的沉稳的声音还在继续。  
“这几天好好玩，如果你愿意的话尝试自拍吧，我会去找找有没有单眼自拍的经验分享，再传给你……如果你要问为什么的话……”

手冢的声音轻笑了一下，不二感觉自己的心脏跟着抽了一下。  
“这样说起来有点不太像我，但我其实是不喜欢让别人和我一起分享那个打从心底笑出来的你的。”  
“我犹豫了很久要不要说，因为有点丢人，也有点不像大家眼里那个稳重成熟的我。”  
“可是不二，我现在也才不过十七岁，而你是我的男朋友，是我除了家人外最亲近的人。”  
“所以，我觉得我应该要说。”  
“如果让你困扰，我很抱歉。”  
“但我想，你大概只会笑着说我可爱，或者又想着要怎么让我难堪了吧。”

不二埋在枕头里的脸突然抬起，他睁大眼睛调整电脑里的那段音讯，来来回回听了几遍后抱着肚子笑倒在床上，眼角流出一两颗晶莹的泪珠。  
“呐，手冢……”他说。  
“你真的好会啊。”

06.  
手冢真的依照他的预告，在每天在不二忙完所有的交流活动，带着疲倦回到房里时就能看见电脑里已经躺着的音频。短短三分钟里他用一贯的平淡语气诉说着自己早上慢跑的纪录，还有又和父亲跟爷爷去了哪里，不二总是来回听了好几遍，然后拿出纸笔一一的写在了纸上。

十几天的日子很快就过去，飞机再度降落在日本机场的时候正好是早上接近中午的时间，不二刚出海关就看见由美子姐姐和站在一旁的手冢，忍不住挑了个眉。  
“周助回来了呢，等等还要去学校办手续对吧？”  
“嗯，数学老师特别让我回去一趟，还有些社团活动的事要处理。”  
“那你时差影响还好吗？”  
“嗯，目前还好。”  
“那这样的话，行李我就先帮你载回去吧，也帮你和爸妈说一声。”  
“好的，谢谢姐姐。”

手冢静静听着姐弟两人对话，独自一人提过了不二的行李，放到后车厢后转到后座，帮不二打开了门。  
“谢谢。”  
“啊，不会。”见不二坐进去，手冢正准备关上门，就被由美子姐姐拦了下来。  
“那你坐哪？”  
“我和您一样，坐前面。”手冢毕恭毕敬。  
“不用啦，你们等等一起回学校不是吗？”  
“是的，但两人都坐后面，不是很有礼貌。”

由美子饶富兴味地看了不二一眼，接着不容手冢拒绝的把他也塞进了后座。  
“别跟我客气，你们都是我弟弟。”  
“好的，谢谢姐姐。”  
“不客气，手冢也是个好孩子呢。”

不二愣愣的想着手冢刚才那句自然到不行的“姐姐”，觉得自己脸上有点微微的热意，他才把视线转向窗外，就感觉到右手被人牵了过去。手冢牵过不二的手，静静的扣到了自己腿上，拇指轻轻的摩娑着，视线却也是朝着右侧窗外。

车内一片寂静，一直到了校园门口不二被手冢牵出车外和姐姐说再见，这中间谁也都没再多说一句。下午三点的太阳已经没有那么灼热炙目，夏日的风带着校园里的绿树起舞，不二正想打破沉默，就被手冢抢了先。  
“欢迎回来。”他张开手，温柔坚定的把他纳入怀抱。  
“嗯，我回来了。”不二笑了，他手穿过手冢的两侧，抚上了他背后的两片肩胛骨。

手冢听见耳边的心跳声，有自己的，隐约间还有不二的。他想起自己那几个夜里录了又删删了又录的音档，还有那些平日见面时总是没好意思说出的话。喉结来回滚了几次，决定还是保持沉默，好好享受这段小别后的重逢。

良久，手冢听见男朋友的声音，因为把脸埋在了自己的胸口蹭着衬衫，不二的声音听起来闷闷的，像是夏日暴雨落下前的空气。  
“谢谢你。”  
“嗯？”

贴在彼此身上的双手都紧了紧，手冢再次听见那好听的声音。  
“因为你，那几晚的夜空都是亮的。”

//后记//

一个月后的某日，回到家的手冢收获了来自母亲彩菜的神秘表情。  
“回来啦？”  
“啊，母亲。”  
“国光啊……你是不是谈恋爱啦？”  
“嗯？”

手冢因为知道自己家里的气氛比较严肃，因此和不二交往的这一年半以来，都还没和家人提过自己的感情状态。他想着等到两人都准备完考试了，再找一天好好的跟家人说明，没想到母亲一下子就开门见山地问了，一瞬间不禁有点语塞。

“哎呀，没什么不好说的，妈高兴还来不及呢，这个叫不二的孩子挺好的呀？”只见彩菜妈妈一边加深脸上的笑容，一边小心且宝贝的从围裙最大的那格口袋里掏出了一叠明信片。  
“……谢谢妈。”手冢面无表情地迅速拿回属于自己的东西，朝母亲点了个头就迅速地回了自己卧房。

十几张的明信片摊开在桌上，有的上面印着风景照，有的则是一些传统服饰，还有一写只是一些简单的字样。不二娟秀的笔迹写满了每张明信片，手冢这才发现，每一张都是对自己录音的回覆。他看着看着，一直到最后一张的黑白明信片上写着的那几句话。  
“第一次恋爱前，我也不知道爱情是什么。但是现在我同意——爱情，是我和你。”  
“和你提过我喜欢蓝天，喜欢大海，喜欢星空。它们看上去那么柔软，那么美好又充满希望。”  
“而亲爱的男朋友，你给我的爱情也一样。”  
“我的夜空里，星星因你而亮。”

手冢国光笑着掏出手机，发了封简讯过去。  
“我还是不知道爱情是什么。”  
“但我想无论是什么，从此后这答案只会与你、与我们有关。”  
“男朋友，未来也请多多指教。”

-完-


End file.
